


Союз Маэдроса

by rio_abajo_rio



Series: Истории о Маэдросе и Фингоне из Punching out my dancelines [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Что общего у свадьбы и обреченного военного альянса Первой Эпохи? Давайте разбираться.Фик принадлежит к альтернативной (современной американской) вселенной Dancing with my punchlines: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5342933 (перевод), и является частью сборника допматериалов Punching out my dancelines: http://archiveofourown.org/series/568408 (перевод).Текст также доступен для чтения и комментирования на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5598572.





	1. Союз и совет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Union of Maedhros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749117) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



> Этот текст не будет сюжетно и хронологически цельным фиком, и предполагается, что в итоге получится сборник зарисовок разного размера и содержания на тему долгожданной свадьбы этой парочки. Переводчик, исходя из последних событий, предполагает, что новые главы добавлять автор будет РЕДКО, но надежда умирает последней :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саммари 1-й главы:  
> «В те дни Маэдрос сын Феанора отдал своё сердце, а также и кольцо, в уверенности, что Фингон конечно же, непременно и вероятнее всего не ответит отказом. За сим последовали времена, когда планирование свадьбы могло бы уничтожить их самих и семьи их, одного за другим, если бы только оба не объединили усилия ради нового союза, держа друг с другом совет. И вот принялись они обсуждать, как поднять свое благосостояние (ведь первенец Феанора не будет жениться в каком-то отстойном общественном месте, нет уж, слышишь меня, Финголфин?!) и как поднять побольше бокалов вина, в надежде, что создание союза Маэдроса и Фингона и в самом деле станет грандиозным торжеством — ну если только они не решат сбежать с момента заключения его сбежать.
> 
> А, по размышлению Маэдроса, это и вправду стоило бы сделать…»

В пятый раз за месяц и второй раз за день Маэдрос предложил сбежать до свадьбы.

— Ни за что! — заявил Фингон. — Я хочу перед глазами бога и всех дорогих нам людей продемонстрировать, как искренне и серьёзно я настроен любить тебя всю свою оставшуюся жизнь!

Маэдрос смерил его взглядом.

— Ладно, ладно, — исправился Фингон, — я хочу жениться на грёбаном тебе, пока твой папаша будет сидеть смирно и терпеть всё это!

Маэдрос уронил голову на папку с ярлычком «Рассадка на  ~~Третьей мировой~~ Свадьбе Феанорион-Нолофинвионов» и тяжело вздохнул. Вокруг них в беспорядке валялись обрывки бумаги и скомканные стикеры для заметок, а сам Фингон уткнулся носом в ноутбук, выбирая на Pinterest таблички для сервировки стола. Рядом с головой Маэдроса лежали странички из буклета с изображением цветов и их значениями. Все цветы, что нравились Маэдросу, как оказалось, символизировали смерть, что сильно подпортило ему настроение.

Фингон, в утешение, сунул в волосы Маэдроса бумажную уточку-оригами и снова уставился в ноутбук.

— Почему утка… — Маэдрос даже не пошевелился.

— Маркер для рассадки, — заявил Фингон, что-то листая на экране с помощью мышки.

— Почему утка…

— Потому что моя сестра не умеет складывать журавликов.

— О… А не лучше ли Тургона было попросить делать все эти идиотские бумажные штуки?

— Да наверняка, но он взбесился и ушёл после того, как я якобы оскорбил его голубочков.

— О… — повторил Маэдрос, глядя, как Фингон щурится в экран. Тот устало потёр глаза, а затем стащил с Маэдроса очки, надел на себя и снова прищурился.

Маэдрос выпрямился, сам сощурившись — в оценивающей манере.

— Э-эй, тебе идёт!

— Ха-ха, — отозвался Фингон, стягивая очки и прижимая ладони к глазам, в то время как Маэдрос встал и принялся собирать разбросанные бумаги. — Мне не может это идти, потому что это уже идёт тебе. Если мы будем одинаково выглядеть, как вообще люди будут нас различать?

— И то верно! — Маэдрос наклонился и поцеловал Фингона в макушку. — Что ввергло тебя в такое отчаяние, что ты решил стырить мой стиль?

— Да я пытаюсь найти _наш_ стиль! Если я посмотрю хоть ещё на одну банку Mason Jar с чайными розами и плющом, то сожру этот живописный веночек из болиголова!

— Прибереги самоубийство а-ля Сократ до вечеринки и помоги мне лучше с карточками для рассадки, — Маэдрос открыл папку. Страницы были испещрены именами, рядом с которыми были пометки каким-то непонятным шифром и пояснения огромными красными буквами. Фингон застонал.

— Твой отец писал?

— Да, слал их всю ночь, и утром ещё по факсу пришло. Не смотри на меня так — сам знал, во что ввязываешься! Есть куча людей, которым с моим отцом… просто нельзя рядом находиться. — Маэдрос вернул себе очки и заглянул в дополнительную папку. — И точно еще человек пятьдесят, о которых я вообще никогда не слышал. Что ещё за Глаурунг такой, и почему он в нашем списке?!

— Это список моего отца, — ответил Фингон. — Там наверно есть пара политических гостей… а теперь сам на меня так не смотри! Глаурунг — спонсор, которого отец пытается умаслить, а в городе он будет только в те выходные, и я сказал, что мы можем его пригласить…

— Фингон…

— Знаю, знаю, мы сказали, никаких политиков на свадьбе, но иногда общественные мероприятия — отличная возможность заполучить политический рычаг, и…

— Кому ты говоришь! Я вырос в условиях, когда вечеринка по случаю твоего четырёхлетия используется для преумножения политического капитала! И ты сам мне сказал тебя выпороть, если ты хоть в чём-то будешь похоже на моего отца себя вести!

— Потом меня отшлёпаешь, в награду за помощь в рассадке.

— Если что, я вообще очень горжусь тобо… а как тебя отшлёпать?

Фингон вместо ответа кинул в него другой бумажной уточкой, Маэдрос с ней поигрался и залюбовался, как же красив Фингон, уныло развалившийся на столешнице.

— Ну хорошо. Так куда посадим этого непонятного Глаурунга?

— Только не за семейный стол, но где-то рядом с отцом, думаю, — Фингон глядел на карту расстановки столов. — Знаю-знаю, я сам согласился, но…

— Но?.. — Маэдрос всё ещё на него пялился.

— Но у меня плохие предчувствия насчёт него… прям не знаю…

Маэдрос опёрся щекой на ладонь.

— Смотрю на тебя и констатирую: ты пришёл к моему взгляду на вещи!

— Ты прав… — Фингон соскользнул со стола Маэдросу на колени, смяв оригами. — Нам надо сбежать!

Маэдрос уткнулся носом в своё любимое местечко у Фингона за ухом.

— Но мы не можем…

— Да почему, вероломная ты змеища!

— Если сбежим — пропустим мальчишники, уже для нас заготовленные — а знаешь, как это расстроит участников нашей свадебной вечеринки?

— Я тебя, конечно, люблю, но какой же ты наивный! — Фингон потянулся за болиголовом. — Ты вообще представляешь себе, что вероятность семьдесят пять процентов, что твои братья тебя прикончат, а?

— Ну, думаю, будет забавно, — неубедительно отозвался Маэдрос и добавил: — А ты же знаешь, что этот болиголов не ядовит, да?

***

— Мальчишник будет хуже не бывает! — констатировал Карантир.

Маглор скорчил страдальческую мину. Два, два месяца подготовки — и все планы пришлось выкинуть в мусор, потому что Маэдрос заявил в шутку: «Слушайте, всё, что угодно, только без живого джаза!»

План Б Маглор выдумал в совершеннейшем отчаянии и в условиях сурово урезанного бюджета: поспешно отменённый джаз-бэнд удержал с него грабительский залог.

— Эй! — воскликнул Келегорм, пока Маглор из всех сил пытался не разреветься. — Да оставь уже его в покое! Он не виноват, что у него нету яхты, как у другого шафера!

— Да это даже не её яхта! — глухо выдавил Маглор, обозревая печальную коллекцию пива и праздничных шляп на мокром песке. — Она просто получила возможность ею попользоваться, потому что Финрод…

— Его семья вправду даёт яхту для мальчишника? Вот дураки! — Куруфин примостился на единственном свободном от песка месте — корявом пне — и искоса поглядывал на пивные банки. — Да был я на этой яхте, и, уверяю тебя, Фингон её тыщу раз попортит, только разок пройдясь по палубе! — Он скрестил ноги, попытавшись стряхнуть с ботинка водоросли. — С учётом того, сколько она стоит, система безопасности у неё воистину смешная.

— О, правда? — Карантир поднял взгляд.

— Мне плевать, насколько смешная! — заявил Маглор. —  _«La reine des cygnes»_  — это в любом случае повеселее пивной вечеринки без настоящего бочонка пива, на которой меньше десятка людей, да ещё и на пляже, который воняет, как…

— Вот чёрт, _«La reine des cygnes»_? — акцент Келегорма был чудовищным. — Это же не  _вон та_  яхта?

У пристани, прилегающей к унылому крохотному пляжу, покачивалась на волнах гладкая яхта с белым парусом.

— Точно она, — через секунду подтвердил Куруфин.

— Господи боже, — угрюмо пробормотал Маглор. — Теперь Маэдрос, ко всему прочему, будет вынужден смотреть на куда лучший мальчишник своего будущего мужа в двадцати футах от своего собственного…

— Мальчик, — провозгласил Келегорм, — у нас с тобой совершенно разные выводы из этого факта!

Карантир принялся сгребать пивные банки, а Куруфин уже направился с пляжа прочь.

— У меня с собой отмычка. Кто-нибудь знает, как управлять яхтой?

***

Примечания переводчика:  
1) Mason jar - очень такие красивые, модные и уже даже и нам известные баночки: http://www.diy.ru/post/7187/.  
2) La reine des cygnes - Королева лебедей - название яхты сами догадайтесь кого, с этой яхтой мы ещё встретимся в DWMP.


	2. Какой корабль и каких гребцов отправите вы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саммари 2-й главы:  
> «Но когда они уже были на борту, Майдрос, старший из семи (и, должно упомянуть, нареченный Фингона, коего и обокрали столь вероломно) заговорил, и словами его были: «Какие же корабли и каких гребцов отправите вы теперь обратно и кого же они перевезут в первую очередь? Фингона Отважного?»

— У вас есть при себе документ, удостоверяющий личность? — офицер полиции деловито помечал что-то в своём блокноте и глазом не моргнул на то, как звякнули наручники, приковавшие Маэдроса к фонарному столбу.

— Ты знаешь, кто я!!!

— Да это неважно! — продолжил Гвиндор. — Процедура есть процедура! У вас есть при себе документ, удостоверяющий личность?

— А я протестую! — заявил Куруфин — с безопасного расстояния. — Против превышения полномочий, выразившегося в применении к моему брату силы и в задержании…

— Он проявил враждебность и агрессию! — Гвиндор потёр челюсть. Маэдрос его туда не бил, но замахнулся — и споткнулся, и задел его по подбородку головой… и достаточно чувствительно. — И, скажем прямо, это для его же собственной безопасности.

— Просто нелепо! — Маэдрос сполз вдоль столба вниз, на тротуар.

— К тому же, все вы можете быть задержаны за хищение в особо крупных размерах, так что…

— Послушайте, офицер, я… господи, господи, что вы сделали с моим женихом?! — через проезжую часть к ним нёсся Фингон, а за ним следом — Аредель и Финрод. — Мы снимаем все обвинения — если конечно были обвинения — мы же _семья_ , и… это что, _наручники_?!!

— Фингон, ты же не должен видеть меня до свадьбы... — промямлил Маэдрос и потянул через голову рубашку, пытаясь спрятать лицо.

— Ох, дебилушка ты мой, ты в порядке? — Фингон поставил Маэдроса вертикально и поправил на нём рубашку, поглаживая запястья под наручниками. — Милый, да что ты такое натворил?

— Он меня преследует, птму что я на тебе женюсь… — пробормотал Маэдрос.

— Да с какого перепугу ему… о, Гвиндор… привет… давно не виделись… Ты что, так жестоко обращаешься с моим будущим мужем из ревности?!

— Что?!! Из ревности?!! Да мы просто перепихнулись девять лет назад! — Гвиндор побагровел аж до фуражки. — И я бы никогда… просто не верю, что ты спраши… это всё так неприемлемо… да мой сержант меня просто убьёт! Да я просто ответил на звонок патрульных, ясно?! У нас нехватка персонала, потому что в эти выходные выпускной, и я думал, что тут просто пьяные студенты… а не это… — он беспомощно повернулся в сторону своей патрульной машины. — Что за ночь! И я ещё должен иметь с этим дело в одиночку…

— Будь добр, сними наручники с моего жениха!

— Он просто боится, что на него обрушится гнев моих несущих возмездие кулаков! — заявил Маэдрос с тротуара. — Как ему и сле…

— Детка, да заткнись уже.

— Послушайте! — Гвиндор поставил в блокноте ещё пару закорючек. — Может мне кто-то объяснить, что произошло?

***

Ночь была великолепная.

Финрод, бок о бок с Аредель, прогуливался по причалу, на глаза его была надвинута шляпа, в руке он сжимал очень дорогой виски. Аредель, в жилетке для смокинга и гетрах, сверилась с часами: Фингон с Тургоном должны были приехать на мальчишник уже минут двадцать как.

— Ты сказала танцорам, куда идти? — Финрод крутанул шляпу на пальце.

— А мне говорили, что если дать тебе достаточно выпить, ты сам со всем разберёшься.

— Это… ну может, и правда. Но, хочу заметить, что не я тут в жилете от смокинга и без лифчика! Не режь верёвочку стрингов, которые на тебе надеты, знаешь ли!

— Галстук был бы хорошим штрихом, а? — Аредель ухмыльнулась и поправила декольте.

— Да, отлично бы отвлёк внимание. Так что, осталось лишь убедиться, что официанты всё сделали как надо, и повесить… флаг… — голос Финрода прервался.

— Что?

— Её нет!

— Кого нет?

— Яхты!

— Ха-ха, как смешно! — усмехнулась Аредель, но потом увидела, как побелело лицо Финрода. —  _Что?!!_

Через пару минут лихорадочного изучения линии горизонта Аредель ткнула пальцем в сторону океана, на который уже наползали сумерки. — Вон она! Вон же она, да? Белая, с острыми палками!

— Ты про мачты? Ириссэ, ну честно, твой моряцкий словарный запас оставляет жела… Да!!! Да, она! Отшвартовалась, что ли! — Финрод судорожно похлопал по карманам. — Да где же телефон, позвоню в береговой патруль…

Но Аредель, прищурившись, разглядывала далёкую палубу и маленькие фигурки на ней.

— Не думаю, что она отшвартовалась…

— Тогда что же?

Аредель, стиснув кулаки, сделала глубокий медленный вдох, явно пытаясь обрести самоконтроль, и Финрод не мог не восхититься тем, как это отразилось на её… жилетке. И прошипела сквозь зубы:

— Пираты! Кузены! Ублюдки!

— О нет… — Финрод распахнул глаза, перевёл взгляд на океан и пробурчал, себе под нос: — Но я же _спросил_ его об их планах… и он  _вообще ничего_ не…

Аредель, сдавшись собственному темпераменту, пнула останки краба так, что те улетели прямо в набегающие волны, и поднесла ладони рупором ко рту:

— ЛУЧШЕ БЕГИТЕ!!!

Но всё, что принесли в ответ тихие полуночные воды, — переливчатый голос Маглора:

— Как же управлять этой штукой?..

***

Келегорм осмотрел палубу и заключил, что она Хороша. Он, конечно, льстил себе, что эксперт в вопросах яхт и дорогого алкоголя, а то, что всё это украдено у Финрода, позволяло повысить оценку даже до Очень Хороша.

Несмотря на эти неоспоримые истины, он не мог не заметить, что их скромный отряд тусовщиков оказался несколько более скромным и несколько менее тусовочным, чем мог бы быть — один стоял в стороне. Точнее даже не стоял, а уныло сидел, привалившись к мачте, вытянув перед собой длинные ноги и горестно пялясь в бутылку.

— Пять минут прошло! — Келегорм уселся рядом с Маэдросом. — Не мог же ты так быстро надраться!

— Ну почему, — ответил ему не Маэдрос, а Азагхал. — Если он, с нашей помощью, начал ещё в машине!

— Упс, — добавила Тельхар.

— Да это же твой мальчишник! — Келегорм ободряюще хлопнул брата по плечу. Маэдрос качнулся в сторону и пролил своё питьё. — Давай оживай уже!

— Мы украли праздник моего жениха, — голос Маэдроса был полон глубочайшего горя. — Просто. Украли.

— Конфисковали, — поправил Куруфин — он нашёл в отлично укомплектованном баре бутылку Просекко и теперь наслаждался тем, что с самодовольным видом таскал её при себе. — Кто вообще сказал, что в том, как нам праздновать подготовку нашего старшего брата к предстоящему бракосочетанию должны быть какие-то границы…

— Фингон, — слабым горестным голосом продолжал Маэдрос. — А что насчёт Фингона? Один… на пляже… бродит и ищет яхту… думает, что я украл её у него… бросил его… одного… на пляже…

— Не стоило переводить на него такой хороший бурбон, — прошептала Тельхар, и Азагхал пихнул её локтем под рёбра.

— Мы должны вернуться за ним!!! Я сам! Я могу… вплавь? Или. На шлюпке…

— Ужас какой, — сказал Куруфин Келегорму. — Он так _неправильно празднует_! — и, развернувшись к Маэдросу, приказал: — Ну-ка хватит! Веселись!

— Интересно... что сейчас делает Фингон… — Маэдрос потёр глаза и сделал ещё глоток.

— Да не парься ты, — Келегорм воткнул ему в рот сигару из найденных на яхте. — Веселись давай уже! Гляди, гляди, вон что тебе поднимет настроение: Морьо нашёл гриль!

***

— Ой да хватит уже ругаться! Ну честно, это вообще не так уж и страшно! У нас ещё есть виски, и я всегда только за, если можно поваляться на пирсе, с выпивкой, лучшими друзьями и отличными сигарами! — Фингон ободряюще улыбнулся. — У нас ведь есть сигары, да?

— На яхте, — ответил Тургон.

— Что ж… — улыбка Фингона слегка поблёкла, — а ну и ладно! Всё равно никотин убивает! — Он взглянул на море — корабль белоснежной вспышкой посверкивал на волнах… подсвечивая облака над ним красноватыми отблесками… и улыбка его испарилась совсем.

— Это что, дым?!

Финрод, изнемогавший от тоски у края пирса, вскочил на ноги:

— Они подожгли яхту моих бабушки и дедушки!!!

— Только бы они не подожгли моего жениха! — Фингон совсем побледнел.

— С этой семейкой, — мрачно заявил Тургон, — возможно всё!

***

Оглушительную тишину нарушали лишь поскрипывание вёсел и плеск волн о борта лодки. С носа лодки раздался тихий звук — похоже, Куруфина укачало, и Карантир громко на него шикнул.

Их спаситель, сидевший по центру лодки, промолчал, шевельнул вёслами и устремил взор к туманному горизонту.

— Что ж, — проговорил Келегорм, — по крайней мере, на этот раз нас не арестовали.

***

— Так что береговой патруль связался со мной, — подытожил Гвиндор, сверяясь с часами, — и их волонтёр рассказал, что существенных повреждений яхты нет, потому что пожар затронул только палубу.

— Поверить не могу! — воскликнул Финрод.

— А я могу, — отозвался Тургон.

— Таким образом, все шесть человек были спасены с судна…

— Семь! — перебил Келегорм. — Разве нет?..

— …и взяты под опеку неким Ульмо, фамилия не установлена.

Финрод и Тургон посмотрели друг на друга.

Гвиндор закончил писать и окинул всех присутствующих взглядом.

— Я принял от гражданина Ульмо заявление… хотя не пойму, как вносить в протокол кряхтение и слова «на всё воля моря» … тем не менее, его весельная лодка и он сам очевидно имели место быть, и спорить я не стал. Так что вот такое у меня очень _примерное_ представление о том, что произошло…

— Ночь была очень сложной, — пробормотал Куруфин, отчаянно пытавшийся поймать взгляд Финрода. — А дело это — не кража в прямом смысле слова, на самом-то деле…

— Вы украли яхту кузена, поднялись на борт означенной яхты, подожгли гриль, пытаясь поджарить слишком много сосисок одновременно, и впоследствии были спасены барменом на каноэ.

Куруфин бросил попытки добиться от Финрода улыбки.

— Ладно, значит, не  _такой уж_  сложной.

Гвиндор издал долгий выдох.

— Но поскольку никто никаких обвинений не выдвинул, больше мне от вас ничего не нужно. И если вам от меня тоже ничего не нужно, я снимаю с задержанного наручники и убываю дальше по своим делам.

— Спасибо тебе! — признательно проговорил Фингон. — За то, что никого не арестовал, за то, что не дал моему жениху напасть на полицейского! Не хочешь прийти к нам на свадьбу? В знак нашей огромной тебе благодарности?

— Нет уж! — заявил Маэдрос с тротуара.

— Нет уж! — отказался Гвиндор. — Спасибо.

И вот Гвиндор уже снимал наручники с Маэдроса, а Фингон поднимал того на ноги… а Келегорм в это время продолжал загибать пальцы, считая, обшаривать взглядом толпу… и опять загибать пальцы.

— Семь… — наконец выдохнул он себе под нос. — Готов поклясться, нас же семь было!..

***

Один-одинёшенек, всё ещё пьяный, ничком на песке — Маглор наконец проснулся.

— Арглфхз, — пробормотал он и попытался выплюнуть изо рта песок. Затем кое-как поднялся на ноги, задирая руки, чтоб сохранить равновесие, и осмотрел себя: от рубашки почти ничего не осталось, а штаны были полны тины.

— Аргх, — пробормотал он опять и пустился в путь вдоль пляжа, навстречу восходящему солнцу, прикрывая ладонью глаза и покачиваясь. Шатаясь, он продрался сквозь заросшие травой дюны, спугнув морских птиц, гнездившихся там, — те с верещаньем взлетели, чуть не задев крыльями его по ушам.

— Ох, тш-ш-ш! — проворчал он и, споткнувшись, упал на колени. Стоя на ладонях и коленках, он моргал, изучая нечто всего в дюйме от собственного носа: изящное птичье гнездо из пуха и веточек, а в нём — два разевающих рты серых птенчика.

— Вас бросили! — у Маглора на глаза навернулись слёзы. — Ах вы, бедняжечки! — Он ласково протянул руку и выудил птенцов из гнезда — один при этом пребольно, до крови, клюнул его в палец, — и прижал к груди. Лохмотья рубашки не спасали ни грудь, ни другие чувствительные части его тела от ищущих клювиков, и он сморщился — птенцы, в очевидной привязанности, притиснулись к нему. — Ай… Нет, крошки, не надо, боже мой, да вы наверно голодные, да вы напугались! О нет, нет, я не могу вас нянчить… а вдруг вас можно из бутылочки кормить… как вот бельчат?.. О, моя голова… Не бойтесь, я лучше всех… лучше всех о вас позабочусь…

Он неуклюже поднялся на ноги, с извивающимися серыми тельцами в объятиях, и отправился по пляжу туда, откуда пришёл, не обращая внимания на крики чаек.

***

Примечание переводчика:  
О том, кто такой Гвиндор, какую роль он сыграл в прошлом, и почему Маэдрос так на него реагирует, можно прочитать в тексте «Ближе к краю»: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4855027.


End file.
